You and Me
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Kai oneshot


[Story start]

"For fuck's sake!" A low growl came from outside the dojo, which startled Varunee. She had been busy practicing her piano skills, while her boyfriend Kai had been outside practicing his beyblading. Although Varunee didn't blade herself, she understood that it was sometimes a very frustrating game - not just for Kai, but everyone who played. And Kai being 2nd place to World Champion and teammate, Tyson: that didn't seem to improve Kai's mentality either.

Varunee gave a little sigh and got up from her seat. Luckily, she thought, the house was empty for the day apart from her and Kai. The rest of the team had gone out for the day; Varunee thought it might be a nice day to spend some time together with Kai - but seeing that he needed to get some practice, she let him get on with what he needed to do.

As the raven haired female walked out of the dojo into the garden, she saw her boyfriend standing in front of his beyblade - sweating. She could tell that he had been working hard. His scarf was on the ground, so she could get a good view of all his chest muscle beneath his violet shirt.

_Damn..._Varunee thought as she absorbed Kai's well made physique - god she was so lucky to have a fit boyfriend! But she very quickly dismissed it as she also got a look at Kai's agitated face and immediately went over to help. "Hey...what's up?" She said softly, slowly approaching Kai.

"Nothing." Kai said tersely, giving Varunee one his cold violet eyed sweeps before looking away. Not wanting her to see his annoyed face. Although he loved her dearly, now was not the right time for him to have her poking her nose in his business. But Varunee wasn't to know that.

"Well...there clearly is - otherwise you wouldn't be stood looking like you want to kill your beyblade," Varunee pointed out before pausing, still looking at him. The sun was very hot today, and although it was ideal weather to do some exercise: Kai had been out here for over an hour without resting his body, "Why don't you come inside for a bit?"

Kai, feeling his irritation reach it's peak, turned to her with a very nasty glare that made her take a sudden step back, her innocent little eyes wide. Kai wasn't one to show his anger easily - but even Varunee knew not to cross Kai's path when he was angry. Even if she was his girlfriend.

"And I suppose you can even remotely understand why I'm out here?" Kai snarled, feeling his hands turn into fists. Varunee blinked rapidly, feeling horrified. What did he just say to her? How dare he! After all she'd done for him - making provisions for him to do what he wanted today when it could've been their time together!

"Excuse me? Of course I do! For goodness sake - even I exercise once in a while! I'm competitive: I know exactly how it feels when you're fighting to be the best and you feel like you're getting nowhere! But putting yourself through continuous strain on a bloody hot day is doing you no favours - you'll make yourself ill!" Varunee cried.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I haven't got time for this!" Kai sighed heavily, picking up his beyblade and scarf as he made his way towards the dojo, brushing past Varunee as though she wasn't there. Varunee felt herself go red and stormed after him.

"Don't walk past me like that! I'm your _girlfriend_ - I'm trying to help you because I love you! Today, all you've done is throw a hissy fit about something going wrong - how d'you think I feel? I wanted to spend some time with you today, but because you said you wanted to train - fine! But I don't appreciate being repaid like this!" She yelled at him.

Kai immediately turned and rounded on her like baited bear, "And what the fuck d'you want me to do? Give up beyblading so you can have me all to yourself?" His voice had risen to a degree where he had virtually none of his usual cool composure left - he was fired up and he wanted to get rid of it all.

Feeling tears come to her eyes as she felt stung with hurt, Varunee bit back, "Maybe if you did, I'd know that you at least gave a shit about me!" As tears splashed down her cheeks, Varunee wiped her eyes furiously. But by then she didn't care if Kai saw: let him. He deserved to know how she felt. But then she began to feel a sinking feeling of regret.

"Fine," Kai said shortly, throwing his beyblade on the ground before Varunee, "Fine. But let me tell you - if you think I would rather spend hours outside in the blazing heat thinking about the guy who annoys the fucking shit out of me over and over again as I watch that beyblade spin - think again." And as he finished, he turned sharply on his heel and strode out the dojo with a slam.

Varunee stood there stunned. She had no idea that was how he felt - sure enough had he told her, she wouldn't have minded at all. But his frustration clearly got the better of him today, and he clearly wanted to set his mind at rest.

She sighed heavily and picked up his beyblade, studying it a moment. Even as she turned it over between her fingers, she could see the dents and scratches from where Kai had been throwing his all into his beyblading. That's why she loved him - he was hard working, determined and never gave up on anything.

_If he won't give up, nor will I_, She thought with a smile. Never in the world would she give him up, nor would she ever try to make him give up what mattered to him the most. It was part of who he was, and she accepted it. It seems by just holding that one piece of equipment her hand, she was able to truly and fully understand what Kai did in his life and why he did it.

Varunee turned her head and saw the Chief's tool box, full to the brim with beyblade parts. She looked from the box to Kai's Dranzer and smiled, feeling the warmth of the phoenix tingle through her fingers, before wiping her eyes dry. Maybe she could give Kai a little surprise for when he came home...

* * *

><p>Kai let out a huge breath as he approached the dojo. It was now approaching the evening, and he'd had plenty of time to cool off and calm down after that explosive lunch time. A good walk round town had helped him clear his head. He wanted to start over with Varunee. She did love him after all, and she'd been trying to help.<p>

He being stubborn and arrogant had let his competitive nature get the better of him and had let it manifest into something larger than it should have been. Now he wanted to tell Varunee she was sorry.

"Hey Kai! Where did you get to?" Kai was greeted by the ever cheerful Max, who was sat with the boys in a circle. They all turned and smiled at him. Waiting to here what Kai had been doing for a whole afternoon.

"Walking." He mumbled, not really wanting to confide in any of them. He always kept his business to himself, and in return didn't really get involved in other people's. Even though the Bladebreaker's had rubbed off on him quite a lot over the years. "Where's Varunee?"

"Oh she went out! She said she was gonna get something for dinner at the local store - she said she left something for you in your room!" The Chief piped up, clearly concentrating very hard on fixing everyone's beyblades with his usual precision. _Great. Now she'll be even more mad at me,_ Kai thought.

It was then he began to realise how much Varunee meant to him - that her feelings mattered to him more than anything he could possibly know. _What's that sound?_ He thought as he approached his bedroom, hearing something like music in the background.

As passed the threshold of his room, his stereo was playing while the orange light where the sun was beginning to set streamed through his open window - and there on his desk was his beyblade. Kai's eyes widened with astonishment as he picked it up and looked at it.

Repaired. Brand new. No scratches. No dents. Everything was set in place perfectly. _How can it possibly..._His eyes then spotted a note - a big A4 sheet. On it was a picture attached to it. Him and Varunee. Kai stared at it a moment. It was a picture of Tyson's birthday party; he and Varunee had only just got together.

They had their arms round each other, Varunee was laughing while Kai was smiling in the background. Seeing his own face with a lit up expression seemed so surreal to him - but then he remembered how happy he'd been when Varunee gave her shy smile and said one simple word: **yes.**

Kai then read the message underneath. It was Varunee's neat handwriting, clearly written with care and flourish. It said:

_Like your surprise? I hope you do! I always knew that the Chief's tool box would come in handy to me someday - and look what I've done now!_

_I just want this to remind you of why you love beyblading, and why I spotted you in the first place. This beyblade is incredibly special - it's shown me every inch of hard work that you have put into what you have done as a career; right from the tip to the bit chip._

_And putting all the pieces together has taught me that even though you would spend hours doing something - it's worth it in the end! Because it's always to perfection, and it lasts - just like what you do._

_Never give up Kai! We've had our up's and down's, and today was an example...we got our wires crossed today, I was frustrated with you - but not anymore: I would never want you to stop doing what you love. It's who you are. And I love who you are: every single bit of you._

_Remember: it's you and me._

_V x_

Kai was mesmerized. Varunee - his beautiful girl - had spent all that time doing this for him? One of the few things he couldn't live without: she had fixed. Through her own hard work and determination. Because she loved him.

He then started listening to his stereo: she'd put on their favourite song that they liked to dance to...

'**Cause it's you and me and all of the people,  
>With nothing to do,<br>Nothing to lose,  
>And it's you and me and all of the people,<br>And I don't know why,  
>I can't keep my eyes off you<strong>

_SLAM._ The dojo door. Varunee was home. Kai quickly turned and went out of the room, his beyblade in his hand. He moved swiftly through the house towards the kitchen. And there was Varunee, putting the shopping bags on the sides ready to start dinner. As she turned, she jumped.

"Oh hey Kai! You startled me." Varunee said, recovering quickly as she watched her boyfriend stand in the doorway. She wasn't annoyed with him anymore - all that frustration and anger had left her calm and peaceful.

Kai immediately went forward and gathered up the small girl his arms and hugged her tight, as though he would never let her go. "I'm so sorry Varunee..." He murmured in her ear, feeling Varunee respond willingly by wrapping her arms round his neck and nuzzling comfortably into his chest.

"Kai -" She tried to say, before Kai placed a finger to her lips and gave her a small smile. "Thank you. You've taught me a huge amount today - the fact that you know what matter's to me and you care about those things is enough for me. You remembered our song and you've reminded me why I shouldn't give up. So I won't. And for the world, I would never ever have you taken away from me - not even for beyblading."

Kai finished, taking in Varunee's stunned face. He meant what he said and it showed very clearly what he felt for the tender looking young girl in his arms. Varunee smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "It's ok." Kai held her close and kissed her again, before whispering "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piscesgirl09:<em>**_Hey peeps! Been a while since I've done a Kai oneshot ^^;;;;; Hopefully I'm not too out of practice! And hopefully this isn't too long either - over 2000 words! I've must've got very carried away lol Anyways, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
